


Dsmp oneshot requests

by VynWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BYE OMF I ACCIDENRTLY PUT TOMMYINNITD FATHRR LMFAOOO, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), etc. based off who its about lolz, found family.....?!?$.. 😳
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VynWrites/pseuds/VynWrites
Summary: yoo! opening oneshot requests. rules will be in chapt. 1 :)why do tags have their real names BDKAVSJSV,,,
Relationships: bestie none ! all platonic relationships.
Kudos: 3





	Dsmp oneshot requests

My rules for this ! 

What I will do:  
\- hurt comfort :) // hurt // hurt no comfort  
-angst as long as it isn't dark or too serious  
\- cool au's  
\- fight scenes (not too graphic or bad.)  
\- fluff  
\- platonic things !  
What I might do, as long as it isn't descriptive or incredibly violent  
\- Death (Maybe. If it's canon, sure.)  
\- Violence and such,, yknow lmfao  
\- Character mental health (as long as it isnt super dark and shit y'know)  
What I will absolutely not be doing !  
\- Shipping  
\- Smut (wtf hell no babey!!!!!!! nasty.)  
\- Implementing Disabilities or Gender Identity that the character/persona/whatever does not have.  
I have reasons for it  
\- I might not properly understand it.  
\- Even though I am an Enby, LGBTQ+ person,, with mental health and a learning disability. It makes me uncomfortable to put those onto characters, or personas of anyone who does not struggle with it. I will especially not add it if I do not struggle with it, for solely the purpose of the chances of accidently using stereotypes, and I might not have research on the disability // etc itself.  
\- I don't want to accidently input a harmful stereotype  
\- I will not do any forms of abuse, or any type of self harm.  
\- It makes me incredibly uncomfortable.  
(Will only do if yknow its like,, canon? but will only be mentioned .)  
NOTHING ABOUT ACTUAL CONTENT CREATORS. STRICLY THEIR PERSONAS // ROLEPLAY CHARACTERS. 

That's all :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI !! makw sure to leavw suggestions in comments :)


End file.
